


Confidential

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fanfiction, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, stray kids oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: Angst, slight fluffWord count: 1.9kWarnings: Illness (anemia), fainting
Relationships: Kim Woojin/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Confidential

It had been four months since you had gone to the doctor and it only seemed to get worse from there. You had been forced by your friend to go when you fainted during one of your shopping trips. Your friend had gone into full panic mode, getting help from the mall security to carry you out of the store and to somewhere more private. You were out could for a good twenty five minutes before you finally awoke.

After your friend forced you to eat a granola bar and drink some water, she drove you straight to the hospital to get checked. You explained to the doctor that you tended to get lightheaded quite often, sometimes fainting. You also explained how you were cold and tired all the time. After running some tests, the doctor returned to the room before informing you that you were anemic. While it wasn’t life threatening, it could get to that point if you didn’t treat it properly. So after leaving the hospital, your friend stayed with you for the remainder of the day to make sure you were okay.

You had made your friend promise not to tell anyone, telling her you would tell them when you were ready. Now, how you managed to hide this secret from Woojin after all this time, you had no idea.

If he was suspicious, he never said anything. You were relieved because you weren’t sure of how to tell him. It’s not like it was something serious, you just didn’t want him to worry about you constantly, especially not when he was always so busy with work.

You made sure to take extra precautions in order to assure that Woojin wouldn’t find out, at least not until you were ready to tell him. Maybe you would break the news once you had gotten better, then he would have less to worry about.

On days where you were feeling under the weather, you would make up any possible excuse to avoid seeing your boyfriend, playing it off as casually as you could. If he invited you out with the boys, you would tell him you were tired from work. If he offered to come over to your place or for you to come to his, you would tell him you had plans with your friend. But in all honestly, you just stayed home, bundled up on bed, too tired to move. During the times that you did go out, you did your best to keep the pain in your head and chest hidden. You mustered up whatever energy you could to keep up with everyone else.

But Woojin was smarter than that. He noticed the way you would grow tired, even after doing the bare minimum. He noticed the way you would wear more clothes around the house even though you hated being too warm. He also noticed how you had began to wear more makeup even though you were never really a fan of it to begin with. But he never pointed these things out because he wanted you to come to him first. So instead, he watched you with a close eye from the side.

On this particular day, you were feeling rather weak, having to call out of work. When the boys paid you a visit, they had asked why you were home. You had told them that your boss gave you the day off as they were over staffed but when they weren’t looking, your friend cocked a brow at you as you returned her gaze with a pleading look. She sighed before nodding her head. You turned your attention to the boys once you had heard your name.

“What do you think Y/N?” Seungmin asked.

“Think about what?” you asked in confusion.

“The guys want to go bowling” Woojin said. You turned to your friend in a mild panic. There was no way you would be able to get out of this. She gave you a reassuring look before speaking on your behalf.

“We’d love to go” she said, grinning at the boys who had begun to cheer in excitement. All the while, you turned your head, meeting Woojin’s suspicious gaze. You gave him a small smile, adverting your eyes before he could see through you.

_[1 hour later]_

The eleven of you were gathered on the sofas in the bowling alley. You had split into two teams: You, Woojin, Jeongin, Minho and Chan on one team and your friend, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix and Seungmin on the other team. Everything was going well and everyone was having a great time. You had forgotten momentarily that you were feeling ill as you were caught up in the excitement of the activities. But at some point, when you had gone up for your turn to bowl, you felt a head rush when you stood. Your friend jolted up in her seat, rushing over to you but you gently pushed her away.

“I’m fine. I just stood up too fast” you reassured her, nudging her back to her seat as you went up for your turn. Returning to your seat, you felt a wave of fatigue wash over you but you ignored it as best as you could, focusing on spending time with your friends. You hadn’t noticed the way your friend would glance over at you every once in a while to make sure you were alright.

Soon, it was your turn again as you lifted yourself from the sofa, much slower this time to prevent another head rush, moving to grab your ball. Standing in position, you threw your ball down the lane, watching as it knocked down every pin, earning you a strike. You jumped up in excitement, turning around to your friends as everyone cheered for you. But that soon proved to be a mistake.

In the next moment, your vision went black and the last thing you saw was your friends rushing to your side as they shouted your name.

“Y/N!” Your body went limp, Woojin catching you just before you hit the floor.

“Baby, please wake up” Woojin begged, face full of worry as he gently tried to wake your unconscious figure. The rest of the boys went full panic mode as they paced back and forth, while your friend stood quietly to the side, watching it all. After the shock of the situation was gone, your friend stepped in.

“Lay her on her back and don’t move her too quickly” your friend instructed Woojin, who was still holding you.

“How are you so calm?” Felix asked bewildered.

“This isn’t the first time this has happened.”

Everyone went silent as all eyes turned to your friend in shock. An worried expression crossed Woojin’s face as he waited for your friend to explain.

“It’s not my place to tell you. She can explain once she’s awake.” She gave Woojin and the others an apologetic look before continuing, “Until then, elevate her feet and remove her jacket so that she’s more comfortable.”

“How do you know to do all this?” Woojin asked.

“The doctors told me to do this in case it happened again” your friend admitted. At this, everyone’s eyes widened. The situation was much more serious than they had expected if doctors were involved.

Everyone waited anxiously for you to wake, thankful that no one else had been around to see the incident occur as your group had been in a more secluded area in the bowling alley. They had placed you on one of the sofas to make sure you were as comfortable as possible. Your friend sitting on the floor next to your head while Woojin sat by your legs, keeping them elevated the way your friend instructed.

After fifteen gruesome minutes, you finally began to stir as everyone watched you in silence, not wanting to overwhelm you.

Opening your eyes, you blinked rapidly, taking in your surroundings. You eyes landed on everyone surrounding you, before you turned to your friend.

“It happened again, didn’t it?” You watched as your friend nodded her head.

“I didn’t tell them” she told you. You sat upright with the help of Woojin and your friend before turning to the boys with a guilty expression and sighed.

“I’m anemic.” Everyone’s eyes went wide with surprise as you continued, “The doctors said it wasn’t life threatening but if I didn’t treat it properly, then it could be.”

“And have you been doing that?” Woojin questioned, concern lacing his voice. You answered his question with a guilty look on your face.

“Well…I was” you admitted, waiting for your boyfriend and friends to voice their disappointment. But much to your surprise, their reactions weren’t what you expected.

“Y/N, you have to take your medicine if you want to get better” Woojin encouraged you.

“We don’t want anything to happen to you” your friend added, the boys nodded their head in agreement.

“I’m sorry for not telling you” you expressed your regret, “I didn’t know how or when to tell you. I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I’m afraid that happened anyway” Woojin told you. Your gaze shifted down. Your friend patted your knee in comfort.

“Just promise us you’ll do what you’re supposed to do to get better. Take your medicine. The boys know now so you don’t have to hide or lie anymore. If you’re having a bad day, tell us and we can help” your friend told you.

“So this is why you were avoiding me?” Woojin asked, putting two and two together. All you could do was nod.

“It all makes sense now. The makeup, all the layers of clothes, the way you were always tired and grouchy. It was all because of this, wasn’t it? You should have told me. I could have been helping you” Woojin sighed.

“I know, I’m sorry” you told your boyfriend.

“I hope you know that, after today’s incident, I’m going to be watching you like a hawk” Woojin notified you, causing you to groan.

“THIS is why I didn’t want to tell you” you whined. Woojin just pulled you into his embrace.

“But now I know and I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure you stay healthy. I’m not losing my favorite girl” Woojin said sternly. You nodded, knowing he just wanted to take care of you. You’d do the same for him if the roles were reversed.

“Now if you’ll excuse me” Woojin began to say, “I’m gonna take my girl home.” Without wasting anymore time, he scooped you up bridal style as you released a squeal of delight, throwing your arms around his neck. You looked up at your boyfriend in curiosity.

“What are we going to do when we get home?” you asked. Woojin just smiled down at you.

“Netflix, food, sleep and oh yeah… cuddles” Woojin told you, watching as an excited grin appeared on your face.

“You had me at cuddles” you stated, lightly squeezing your arms around Woojin.

“Good—because you’re going to be getting a lot of them.”

Woojin placed a sweet kiss against your forehead before setting you down in the passenger seat of the car. He then climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car to head home, fully intending to cuddle you. He’d long since decided to never let you go for as long as he could.


End file.
